criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark History
'Dark History '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's 9th case of the game, also 3rd one to take place in Historical Town. Plot Beat cop Amy Davis informed the team about teenagers having crazy party at the museum. When team got there, teenagers claimed that they were celebrating a birthday of their friend Joey Brine. Amber told them to leave so that they could see if they had done damage. When team got to 2nd floor, they found lifeless body of book author Pamela Greene strangled with her bag. Team suspected 5 people for the murder. Security guard Ava Zamora, who was angry at Pamela for making her work overnight to protect her office at museum, Reggie Liotta, who despised Pamela after she exposed his mythical creatures book as fake, Liam Saunders, who was scared that Pamela might expose his affair with Reggie after she saw them kissing, teenage girl Cooper Bryce after team found a voodoo doll of Pamela, while Cooper claimed that it's just for fun and lastly, party organizer himself Joey Brine, after team found out that he had a fight with Pamela shortly before the party started. Mid-investigation, group of journalists ambushed Bruno and wanted her to tell them some details about Pamela's murder. Later, Cooper Bryce sneaked into the museum for no other reason than to upload pictures of the crime scene. The team then found enough evidence to arrest security guard Ava Zamora for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ava said that Pamela deserved to die. Few years ago, Ava was a writer and Historical Society president, but nobody cares about that after Pamela had took over Ava's place. Pamela got herself famous because of her book ''The Lost City that was, in fact Ava's book she written while she was a president. After confronting her about it, Pamela just brushed it off, saying that Ava is only jelaous witch without any proofs. Due to Pamela spreading rumors to make sure that nobody believes Ava, Ava lost her job and ended up working as security guard with low payment even though she worked 18 hours a day to keep Pamela's office safe. Ava finally got her revenge after teenagers broke into the museum. She attacked and strangled Pamela while teenagers were partying, hoping that noone will hear her screaming and fighting. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Ava to 22 years in prison. Post-trial, Joey's mother Julia Brine came to the station after Joey went missing. She said that he didn't returned home after his party. Team searched the museum and only found his phone. After Ben Hathaway analyzed it, he said that Joey posted Friendnet post of him and Cooper Bryce going through the nearby park. Team went to the park and only found Cooper with her hands tied up with glow sticks. Cooper said that a man came to her and Joe and knocked them out with some kind of spray. She said that man had short black hair, blue glasses and was Indian. Amber instantly deduced that it must be family doctor Hanis Mura. After she showed Cooper his photo, Cooper confirmed that it was him. After returning back to station, Ben ran to the team and said that Joey is lying down in pile of trash behind the station. He didn't remembered his name, his mother or even how to walk. Julia took him home. Team went to inform the chief about this. Chief said that they need to question Hanis what happend to Joey and why he wanted to kidnap him and Cooper. Meanwhile, Reggie Liotta came to the station, saying that somebody had broken into the museum again. After searching it again, person breaking in ended up being Liam, who wanted to investigate the crime scene himself once again. The team then fined him. After all these events, team found out that Hanis probably has some connections to Order of Specters and that Joey's kidnapping is probably part of their plans. Since Dr Mura was on vacation in Thailand, team decided that they should investigate his house in local neighbor, hoping that they will uncover Order of Specters' sick schemes... Summary Victim: * Pamela Greene (found strangled with handbag straps in museum) Murder Weapon: * Handbag Killer: * Ava Zamora Suspects AZamoraVC9.png|Ava Zamora RLiottaVC9.png|Reggie Liotta LSaundersVC9.png|Liam Saunders CBryceVC9.png|Cooper Bryce JBrineVC9.png|Joey Brine Quasi-suspect(s) JBrineQVC9.png|Julia Brine VBhaktaVC9.png|Vanya Bhakta Crime Scenes Museum - Steps Pool party - Pink car CCN Station - Cameras Killer's Profile * The killer drinks whiskey. * The killer is a member of the Historical Society. * The killer is half Christian-half Muslim. * The killer has blond hair. * The killer wears a white collar.